


Французский не ваша сильная сторона, мистер Старк!

by sailoor_meow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailoor_meow/pseuds/sailoor_meow
Summary: У Питера проблемы с французским языком.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	Французский не ваша сильная сторона, мистер Старк!

Питер поднимается в лифте на самый высокий этаж, открывает дверь ключом, который дал ему несколько месяцев назад Старк, и заходит внутрь. Он так часто бывает здесь, что легко может обойти все комнаты с закрытыми глазами, правда, заслуга по большей мере принадлежит его паучьему чутью, но это неважно.

Они познакомились случайно. Питер всегда восхищался Старком и тем, что он делает, однако вскоре восхищение переросло в нечто большее: Питер понял, что влюбился. И как же велико было его удивление, когда мистер само совершенство Энтони Старк ответил на его чувства взаимностью. Еще никогда он не был так счастлив, как сейчас.

— Привет, Пятница, — здоровается Питер, скидывает кроссовки и проходит вглубь помещения.

— Добрый день, Питер, — раздается над головой.

— Эй, мистер Старк! Привет! — зовет Питер, поочередно заглядывая в комнаты.

— Мистера Старка нет дома, — информирует Пятница. — Он на совещании.

— Когда он приедет?

— Не знаю. Сообщить, что вы пришли? 

— Нет, не нужно. Я подожду. 

— Хорошо. Приятного дня. — отвечает ИИ и замолкает.

Питер швыряет рюкзак на диван в гостиной и идет на кухню. После уроков он сразу же приехал сюда, в надежде застать Тони дома, поэтому так и не поел. Достав поднос, он складывает на него все, что находит в холодильнике: здесь и несколько яблок, и салат, и сэндвичи. В шкафчике, отведенном специально для хранения разных снеков, Питер находит пачку чипсов и мармелад. Не забыв про напиток, он готовит себе какао и со всем этим добром идет обратно в гостиную.

Поставив поднос с едой на журнальный столик, Питер достает из рюкзака тетрадки и ручку, раскладывает подушки на полу и садится. Откусив большой кусок сэндвича, он задумчиво перебирает тетради, выбирая с чего бы начать.

На глаза попадается тетрадь по французскому языку, которую он и открывает. Гипнотизируя задание несколько минут, он откладывает его в сторону и тяжело вздыхает. Он сделает его позже. Наверное.

Вся эта ерунда с французским жутко раздражает Питера. Ну не дается ему этот язык! Однако в школе почему-то решили, что выпускные экзамены должны непременно включать в себя французский. Génial! Питер бьется головой об стену, сидит ночами за учебниками, но толку от этого мало. Несмотря на то, что Питер является супергероем, грозой преступников, французский каждый раз одерживает над ним победу.

Пока Питер усердно учится, ну или точнее делает вид, что учится, он слышит, как щелкает входная дверь, и Пятница приветствует вошедшего. Он поднимается из-за столика, когда Тони Старк входит в гостиную. На нем великолепный темно-синий костюм, и Питер про себя отмечает, что выглядит тот в нем просто потрясающе.

— Привет.

— Привет. Не ждал тебя сегодня, — развязывая галстук, говорит Старк. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Взаимно, — отвечает Питер и подставляет щеку для поцелуя, которую Тони невесомо целует. — Чем занимались, мистер Старк? — плюхаясь обратно на подушки, спрашивает Питер.

— Я, кажется, просил называть меня по имени, — укоризненно качает головой Старк и, оглядывая царящий вокруг беспорядок, вздыхает. — Я был на совещании. — Он устало трет глаза. — Скучнейшем совещании, которое могли провести и без моего присутствия.

Старк берет со стола стакан, скептически рассматривает содержимое.

— Это..?

— Какао, — улыбается Питер.

Тони хмыкает и, сделав несколько глотков, садится на диван. Они какое-то время сидят в тишине: Питер что-то пишет в тетради, а Тони просто наслаждается тишиной и обществом Питера. Ему редко выпадает такой шанс, ведь как известно тишина и Питер — понятия взаимоисключающие.

— Мистер Старк, то есть Тони, ты знаешь французский? — неожиданно спрашивает Питер, поворачиваясь лицом к Тони.

— А что случилось?

— У меня скоро тест по французскому, а я совершенно ничего не понимаю, — взлохмачивая волосы, говорит Питер. — Ну так что, знаешь?

Старк задумчиво крутит ленту галстука в руке. Французский? Через мгновение лицо разглаживается, губы растягиваются в улыбке. Питеру эта улыбка совсем не нравится.

— Очень даже неплохо, — утвердительно кивает Тони.

Старк берет Питера за руку и тянет его на себя, заставляя того сесть себе на бедра. Паркер выглядит слегка озадаченным, но не отстраняется, а лишь устраивается поудобнее, и выжидательно смотрит в карие глаза. Тони проводит рукой по его щеке, путается пальцами в волосах и, надавив на затылок, наклоняет к себе, целует в губы. Грубо кусает за нижнюю губу, заставляя Питера открыть рот, и углубляет поцелуй. Питер прижимается плотнее, цепляется пальцами за плечи, сминая ткань костюма, отвечает на поцелуй со всей пылкостью и страстью, на которую способен. Он чувствует, как другой рукой Старк скользит под футболку, царапает короткими ногтями грудь, касается пальцами напряженных сосков. От прикосновений по телу пробегает сотни электрических разрядов. Паркер выгибается и тихо стонет в губы.

Когда Старк спускается ниже, тянет за ремень, пытаясь его расстегнуть, Питер упирается ладонями ему в грудь и мягко отстраняется.

— Что-то не так?

— Все отлично, — улыбается Питер облизывая распухшие от поцелуя губы. — Я бы с удовольствием продолжил, но мне правда нужна помощь с французским. — Он звонко чмокает Тони в щеку, слезает с колен и снова устраивается на мягких подушках возле журнального столика.

— Я учил его в школе, но сейчас вряд ли смогу и два слова сказать. — Старк виновато разводит руками.

— Ох, понятно. - Питер опускает взгляд на тетради и мрачно добавляет: - Я точно не сдам. 

— А в чем проблема? Можно просто нанять репетитора, — пожимает плечами Старк, абсолютно не понимая, почему Питера это так тревожит. — Хоть сейчас.

— Правда? Ты сделаешь это для меня?

Питер мгновенно преображается, сейчас он похож на виляющего хвостом щенка. Тони мысленно стонет от того, какой Паркер милый.

— Без проблем, — улыбается Старк и, помолчав секунду, протягивает руку. — А теперь иди сюда, продолжим наш урок французского.

Питер прыскает, заливисто смеется, но предложение принимает, потому что в штанах ну очень уж тесно, да и Старк неплохой учитель. И Питер его любит.

Только вот французский не его сильная сторона. Но это не страшно.


End file.
